Number 2
. |Image = |Affiliation = Rare Killers |Voice Actors = 古川慎 |Signature = VV-8, Forbidden Machine Wild Speed, D2W Giga Speed, D2W2 }} Number 2 is a member of the Rare Killers and one of the main antagonists in the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. Description He is blonde with blue eyes wears a white and blue worker suit under his deep blue robes. In the manga, he is known as a famous mysterious motorbike racer who happened to know Basara in the past since the two had an interest in bikes and speed. Basara was the biker and Number 2 was Basara's mechanic. The two seem to be spiritually linked as they act as one in most operations. He is a skilled mechanic, being able to build a motorbike from salvaged machine parts. His machinery skill even improves to the point that he was able to re-modify Basara's own motorbike. Even the creatures and cards he uses share the mechanic and biking theme. He was also skilled in hacking onto secure areas and sites. Growing up in a tough childhood and having no parents, Number 2 was able to find his true calling through helping Basara in his races by being the main mechanic. While seemingly a cool and calm person, when he gets angry in dueling he can become dangerous and insane like Basara. He is also noticeably more intelligent than all other Rare Killers members, as he is capable of outsmarting Lucifer, stalling time when Leo defeated him, and hack into entire security systems by himself. In fact his intelligence can rival various Fua Duelists. Throughout the VSRF saga, he seems to had been lost all touch with reality, only caring about Basara and nothing else. While at first he acts as a collaborator and main commander for Basara's efforts and simply sends Rare Killers mobs to attack Katta with every time ending up in failure, later on after Dokindam X's transformation into FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ and his faked death, his actions had became insane and often dangerous, indicating that he might had been possessed by the same sinister creature along with Basara as well. However, he might still have a sense of compassion as he stopped Basara's Dormageddon X influenced murderous rampage directed at Katta. His dueling skills are among the highest of VSRF duelists, as shown that he can defeat even Lucifer with ease, being able to get around his Final Time Stop techniques. Anime Background During his childhood, the world was black and white to him. He was enslaved to work in a factory along with other children. Growing up, he develops a fascination of bike races and eventually build his first motorbike out of salvaged and junk machine parts from the junkyard. Even though some of the workers from the junkyard were impressed by his skill, they did not have the skill to use the motorbike, resulting in crashes and demoralizing him. Number 2 eventually witnessed Basara's skill in the use of the motorbike. Awestruck by the raw speed and power of the motorbike Basara's father left behind, he decides to approach and help him to achieve his ambition. During his modification work on Basara's motorbike, he was surprised that Basara attempts to try out the motorbike he built. However, upon seeing the skill he have, Number 2 declares that if Basara was Number 1, he will call himself as 'Number 2'. Both worked tirelessly on tuning up and reassembling the motorbike, with the help of a businessman, who became their sponsor and gave them a special engine. After the completion, they embraced with joy and momentarily have a vision of Redzone, Roaring Invasion from the completed motorbike. However, their joy does not last long as they were attacked by a gang and Basara protected Number 2 from an attack, which gave him a scar on his face. Their sponsor arrives shortly and reveals the dark truth that he was the one who indirectly killed Basara's father, much to their shock and that he have used them in order to perfect the motorbike with the special engine. Number 2 then watched in horror as Basara beats up the gang and the greedy businessman and tries to stop him. It was at the spur of a moment that the spirit of Redzone, Roaring Invasion possesses the motorbike, materializing itself and frightens the greedy man. They have no time to be surprised and escapes the scene before the police arrives. Despite the major setback, both Basara and Number 2 kept their dream. During the years, he helps Basara during the time he participates in illegal races. Number 2 eventually learns that Basara joins Duel Masters Land and still have the same ambition of demolishing speed limits in the world. Number 2 agrees to Basara's decision and helps him from the sidelines. Some time after the fall of Duel Masters Land, he recruited skilled duelists to join the Rare Killers. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Number 2 appeared along with the rest of the Rare Killers organization in the epilogue, asking Basara if he was ok when he noticed that he was struggling with the possession of Dokindam X. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Number 2 does most of the commanding for the Rare Killers since Basara was too lethargic and struggling in the pain resulting in Dokindam X's possession. He could also had been sent Utsubomi Kazura to infiltrate Katta as he tries to stop the plans of the Rare Killers, but this is not shown on screen. He noticed that Basara's struggle against Dokindam's possession had gotten worse. Later he received from other members of the group some rare cards, including: Takonchu, Space, Gachidaiou, Super Eureka, Codeking Khachaturian, Mega Manalock Dragon and Jurandeath, Heaven Slashing Demon Dragon. He spied on Katta along with the rest of the Rare Killers while Ijiwaru explained to him how Revolution Change worked. Deeming Katta's hamsters as Rare Cards, they decided to target them as new rare cards for them to get. After gaining another rare card from Kojiro, he and Basara head to a secret room to allow Dokindam X to absorb the creature spirit. However, Basara's arm starts to react and was shocked that Basara disregard the risks and took 2 D2 Field cards from the sub dimension. After Basara took away Katta's Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and toss it to Dokindam X, Number 2 was amused by the dragon spirit's resistance, even as a mere card under Dokindam X's might. He also arranged the stage for Domyoji-Gonzaburo to perform. Later on, during Katta's duel against Kojiro, it was revealed that he was the one who recruited Kojiro to join the Rare Killers, on a premise of making him stronger. He assembles his deck using an electronic tablet. He accompanied the gang in the assault on Katta's school and watches Basara dueling Number 2. When Lucifer commands a direct attack with Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, he embraces Basara from the back, remembering their promise they made together years ago. Both were eventually struck by a sudden thunderbolt but made it out alive. Number 2 was left unconscious and carried by the transformed Basara over the shoulders. Back in the secret base, he reveals to Basara a new bike and a new Legend card, Blackout, ZERO Invasion. When Leo and his partner Damama storms to base, he watches the duel and commented on Basara's duel style and the concept of Zero Charge Kill. When the base was falling apart, he attempted to take Damama's card but was halted by Lucifer. Both him and Basara escapes the building and return to the workshop they once owned. Knowing that Lucifer is their greatest obstacle in achieving their ambition, he decides to end him with his own Forbidden Legend Card. Number 2 decides to take matters on his own hands. He managed to hack into the security systems of the underground base in Lucifer's mansion and knocks out the guards with gas. He then challenges Lucifer to a duel with the creature spirits at stake. In the duel he was locked by Lucifer's "Final Time Stop" by Miradante Twelve, Time Pope and Judgment Time, but he got around it by sending out creatures for no cost via All for One, Machine of D and Wild Speed, D2W, which broke all of VV-8, Forbidden Machine's seals and caused him to take 2 Extra turns, allowing him to get around Philosopher's Emblem and take out Lucifer. After then he takes away his Miradante Twelve, Time Pope and leaves by hacking the electricity system to cause a blackout. When he went to the base, Basara was disastified with him beating Lucifer since he would surpass the Number one Basara now, but Basara still grudgingly took the card to feed the FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~. It was later turned out that the Miradante Twelve is still there and is picked up by Acme. During Katta's duel with Basara/Dormageddon X, he stood on top of one of the "claws" of the structure where Basara and Katta dueled in. He watches the duel and occasionally gives out an ominous grin when Basara is about to win. After Katta's escape from the forbidden subspace with the help of Ryusei the Earth/Dragon Ryu, Basara, which has now been transformed into a terrifying figure under the influence of Dormageddon X tries to kill Katta, he stopped Basara and pushed him into the ground, but not before Basara stabbed him in the chest with his spikes. Number 2 successfully calms Basara's rampage and the 2 left via bike, with Basara not realizing what is going on during the rampage. After then he was in the construction site along with Basara and watched Basara dueled Hakase and Rambo. When Basara's arm transforms into a pile of liquid he was shocked, but when Leo went onto the resulting tree to investigate he was suddenly attacked by Number 2 holding a wrench. The two then duel with Leo getting the upper hand using Wachagona, Muen Zangu and Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution at first. However then Number 2 uses Giga Speed, D2W2 and Tune Again to give himself an extra turn via VV-8, Forbidden Machine and uses Force Again to give himself multiple Extra Turns but Leo's final 2 shields are Dragon's Sign which he uses to sends out Weiyou, Muji and the other shield was a Team Damama's Sacred Go! which caused his Extra turns to be pointless. However, he instead infinitely stalls the duel. It was abruptly stopped with Basara's awakening in which he sent Number 2 to space. Fortunately Katta with his enhanced powers managed to reach them, making them face the reality that if their wish of a World of Zero becomes true, their comrades' futures will be gone and that their wish will become meaningless. Realizing that fulfilling his and Basara's selfish wish involves destroying the futures of the Rare Killers, Number 2 pleaded Katta to return Basara back to normal. After Dormageddon X was destroyed by Team Hamukatsu's efforts, Number 2 shed tears after Basara was cured by Prin Prin and Katsudon. 12 years after the Dormageddon X incident, Number 2 still assist Basara as part of his motor grand prix racing crew. Manga Duel Masters Versus: Manga Before his introduction in anime he was first introduced in Duel Masters Versus Manga: Volume 8. After Katta Kirifuda defeats Basara with Bolshack Dogiragon and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, Number 2 rescues him from the final attack and brings him back to Hakase and Rambo. Basara's right hand is slowly turning into a claw resembling that of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, which gets bandaged as he is left to rest. Number 2 leaves him the card of Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic and tells his friends that he will help him avenge the Invaders. He later helped Basara form a team called Rare Killers with 9 members in which him being as Number 2 and Basara as their leader. This plot of forming a team was shown exactly the same as in anime. It is later revealed that his father was a famous scientist who had become evil due to being demoralized by the world around him. Number 2 built the robot VV-8, Forbidden Machine and stopped his father, killing him in the process. When Leo Hyakujuu comes with a trophy of Basara's late father and a family picture to remind him of his parent's wish for him to become a motorbike racing champion, Number 2 goes insane and attacks Leo, throwing away the trophy and photo and saying that he will not destroy their dream of a World of Zero. In their duel, Number 2 abuses VV-8's effect too many times until he decks out and the robot explodes, killing both him and Leo. Later, a tearful Basara retrieves his dead body and vows revenge. Number 2 Manga.jpg|Character Biography. Redzone X manga.jpg|Redzone X, as it appears in the manga series. Deck Statistics He uses a Water Civilization deck based on Sonic Commands, Initials and D2 Fields with a bike theme, like his friend Basara in the previous season. Water Civilization *4-W, Break Speed *All for One, Machine of D *Aqua Naruto Surfer *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Energy Stream *Exhaust, Forbidden W *Force Again *Mypad, Start Dash *Ragnarok, the Clock *Spannard W, Break Speed *VV-8, Forbidden Machine *Wild Speed, D2W *Wonder Warp, D2W }} His final deck had additions from DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X. Water Civilization *4-W, Break Speed *All for One, Machine of D *Aqua Super Emeral *Cyber N World *Cyber Tune *Exhaust, Forbidden W *Force Again *Giga Speed, D2W2 *Mypad, Start Dash *Spannard W, Break Speed *Spiral Gate *Tune Again *VV-8, Forbidden Machine *Wild Speed, D2W *Wonder Tune MOTORS *Wonder Warp, D2W }} Trivia * His real name is unknown. * His dueling skills might be even stronger than Basara, although he did not duel much so it was unknown. ** He was apparently more intelligent than Basara as shown that he can easily break free of a Miradante Twelve, Time Pope > Judgment Time > Final Stop total lockdown and is able to stall Leo until Basara awakens to his final possessed form, even though he was basically defeated. * His voice actor Makoto Furukawa also voices Saitama in the anime series One Punch Man. * He was one of the few humans who momentarily saw and was saved by a creature spirit, sharing this event are Basara and the Kirifuda brothers. Category:Anime Character Category:Former Villains Category:Manga Character Category:Rare Killers